Deep Thoughts
by fabina4ever143
Summary: First story! One-shot. Fabian and Nina are bored doing homework and decided to talk about Fabian's lucky guitar pic, but will Nina be able to make him feel any better about his past? Read and find out!


Nina and Fabian were sitting on Fabian's bed doing homework for math class.

"This is SO pointless, when are we ever going to need to know slopes(A/N I know you learn it in eighth grade but idk what to say becuase i'm only going into 8th grade but I already learned this XD) I mean its just stupid!" Nina exclaimed.

"I know, want to just talk instead?" Fabian questioned.

"Sure."

"What do you want to talk about?" Fabian said while fumbling with his guitar pic on a chain.

"How about. . . the guitar pick you have around your neck?"

"What do you want to know about it?"

Fabian was hoping that Nina didn't ask about how he got it, it was too personal of a story for him but he knows that he would tell Nina anything and he knows that she will want to know all about it.

"When did you get it and who gave it to you?" Nina questioned innocently.

'I knew she was going to ask that' Fabian said trying to figure out a way to get out of the answer.

" i u-uhh i, g-got it at a u-umm f-fair when I was s-six."

Nina could tell that he was lying by the way his was stuttering and all she wanted to know was the truth.

"C'mon Fabian, you and I both know that you're lying, can you please tell me?" Nina asked him while giving her puppy-dog eyes.

Fabian knew that Nina wouldn't give up until she knew the truth so, he sighed and started to tell her the truth.

" Well, When I was six my mum was in the hospital and she had leukemia and," Fabian was starting to cry but he didn't want to cry right in front of the girl who was his best friend and his 'secret crush' which was only a secret to the two of them.

"... she told me that she wanted me to take care of my father and my two little twin sisters Lily and Anna. I told her I would and that I knew she was going to feel better and we could all go back home, but she told me that life doesn't work out like that..."

Nina just sat there in awe while Fabian was trying to explain to story without crying but, She knew him to well and jsut got up and huged him.

After their hug Fabian felt a little bit better and was about to start talking again but Nina beat him to it.

"Fabian, if you don't want to talk about it, its perfectly fine I won't be upset." Nina whispered to him.

"N-no it kind of feels good to get this out in the open" Fabian forcfully yet gently said.

Nina knew what he meant when he said that because after her parents died she wouldn't talk to anyone about it but once she did to her gran, she felt a lot better and got some closure so, she knew that he really meant it.

" I was so set on having her come home, playing Go Fish with all of us and I told her that once she got home we would all just go back to normal. Then all of a sudden the beeps on her heart moniter slowed down and she said her final words to me, 'Fabian I love our family but, I will be gone a-and,' "

Fabian started to stutter knowing that at any minute he would brake down. Nina noticed and rubbed his back to comfort him.

" 'I love you all so much, Now i need to give you're sisters the two gold heart necklaces by my bedroom, and you need to take the guitar pick on my nightstand.' Then once she said all o-of t-that, there was just one long beep."

"I knew it, i knew that I would never see my mother again. It hurt, it still does but now I have a piece of her that i will carry on with me forever." Fabian finally finished his story and he and Nina were both in tears.

" Fabian I am so sorry, I know that feeling and I just want you to know that whenever you need to talk, come to me."

Fabian and Nina then locked eyes and started to lean in until the space between the was finally closed.

After two minutes of kissing Fabian and Nina broke apart both a deep shade of red and both started staring at each other until Fabian broke the scilence.

" Nina, w-would you fancy s-stepping out with me?" Fabian stuttered out of his mouth.

" I would 'fancy' that very much!" Nina exclaimed with the biggest grin ever.

Fabian knew that the hole in his heart from his mothers death would never fully be re-paired, but having Nina fill the void in his heart would make it easier.

* * *

_**First story so go easy on me! Any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is accepted, just don't be rude! :p Also i do not own House Of Anubis of the game Go Fish! Guitar pick on profile!**_


End file.
